


Old Hippies Never Die

by NavajoLovesDestiel



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Angst, Bottom Castiel, Cas has children, Castiel is a writer, Dean is a nanny, Dean/Cas Big Bang, Domestic, Fluff, M/M, Rimming, Smut, Top Dean
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-24
Updated: 2017-10-24
Packaged: 2019-01-22 11:51:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 19
Words: 20,624
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12480928
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NavajoLovesDestiel/pseuds/NavajoLovesDestiel
Summary: Cas is left with three step-sons after his wife dies and he's having problems. Enter Dean Winchester, nanny therapist. None of their lives will ever be the same again.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> My contribution to the Dean/Cas Big Bang 2017
> 
> I need to thank my wonderful editor, crowleyhasfeels and my artist MoonlitKnight.
> 
> With out them none of this would be possible.

 

 

“I swear to god, if you don’t stop tormenting your brother, I will stop this car and beat you senseless!”

 

Adam just laughed. “You never hit us, Cas. Come on now…”

 

Cas sighed. He’d never struck any of his step-sons and wasn’t about to start now. Though, he was really at his wits end with them and their fighting. “Okay, you got me there. But how about I ground you for a week?”

 

A deathly silence came from the back of the minivan. ‘That’s more like it’ Cas thought. He had picked the three boys up after school and was driving home. Michael, the oldest, was a serious boy who read a lot. Adam, the middle one, was always finding new ways to torment his brothers. And poor little Zach, the youngest; he was usually the main focus of Adam’s torments, and today was no different.

 

Cas sighed again, as his mind wandered to his dead wife Amelia. She’d left him with three step-sons, a house with a hefty mortgage and a brother in law who was not much better than Adam when it came to being a grown up. When she’d found out she had cancer, she went downhill very quickly and it was her dying wish that Cas keep the family together. Of course, he’d promised her. And he was doing his best, but man, it was hard.

 

Cas was a hippie at heart. When he met Amelia, he’d had long hair, lofty ideals and a novel he was working on. She was a divorcee with three young boys and a love of rock music. It was a match made in heaven, or so he thought.

 

He’d loved Amelia with all his heart, and when his book became successful, she convinced him to cut his hair to look more the part of an author. Then came the minivan; it was too hard to drive all five of them anywhere when they had to take two cars to fit everyone in. Then the house, which Gabriel moved into, in order to help with the kids when she got sick. It was all just a mess.

 

Now he was struggling to get another book written and take care of the kids. He’d written two more before Amelia got sick, but now he had a deadline and it was looming. He was so stressed, he hardly knew what to do.

 

When they got home, everyone trudged in and asked about snacks. Gabe came bouncing out of the kitchen, yelling, “I made pie!” The boys all said ‘yay,’ but Cas just held up his hand.

 

“No pie until after dinner! Boys, go have some cheese or a piece of fruit.”

 

The boys all sighed and went to the kitchen. Cas glared at Gabe, who just grinned. Cas went to his study to try and get some writing done. He’d just started when he heard a wail coming from the living room, followed by “Casssss!”

 

Sighing he got up and went out to the living room. There was Zach, crying, with what appeared to be applesauce all over him. “Adam hit me with the applesauce!”

 

Cas yelled, “Adam! Come in here please.”

 

Adam peeked around the corner from the kitchen. “Yeah, Cas? You need something?”

 

Cas tried to keep his voice down. “Why did you throw applesauce at Zach?”

 

“He deserved it. He took the last of the peanut butter and I wanted a sandwich.”

 

Cas just ran his hand over his face. “Holy fuc.. fudge Adam. That’s no way to treat your brother and we’re out of peanut better _again_?” He turned to Zach. “Go wash off. I’ll add peanut butter to the shopping list.”

 

Cas went back to the study, but what he was going to write was completely gone. He just sighed and went back to the kitchen to start dinner. He started breading the chicken breasts and popped them in the oven for an hour. Then he went in search of Michael.

 

He found him, as usual, in his room reading. He went and sat on the edge of the bed.

 

“So how was school today?”

 

Michael looked up from his book. “Was okay I guess.”

 

Cas sighed. Michael was so quiet and he’d gotten quieter since his mother died. “Any homework?” Michael just said, “Done.” and went back to his book. Cas stood up and said, “Dinner’s in about an hour.” No response so he left.

 

Adam had homework and Cas set him at the kitchen table to work on it so he could help while he finished the side dishes. Adam hated doing homework and literally had to be watched every minute or he just wouldn’t do it.

 

Zach stuck his head in and asked what was for dinner. Before Cas could answer, Adam said, “Bunny rabbits.” Zach started to wail and Cas had to go to him and assure him that they were not having rabbits for dinner. Adam just said, “That’s what Cas _wants_ you to think anyway.”

 

Cas was at his wits end. “Adam, tell your brother we aren’t having bunnies for dinner and finish your damn homework!” He stood up and went to the sink, feeling terrible but he just couldn’t help it. He was just overwhelmed.

 

At the dinner table, Cas passed around the plates of food. Zach looked at his suspiciously. Adam put his fingers up on either side of his head and made bunny ears and Zach ran from the table. Gabe laughed but stopped when he caught Cas’ glare. “Damn it. I’ve just had it!” He got up and stomped to Zach’s room.

 

Zach was in there, laying on his bed. He looked like he was going to cry. “Why does Adam hate me, Cas?”

 

Cas sighed, He realized he’d been doing a lot of that lately. “I don’t think Adam hates you, Zach. I think he thinks he’s funny, and Gabe doesn’t help matters. I swear, I’m trying.”

 

Zach put a hand on Cas’ arm. “I know you are, Cas. I think this family is just hopeless.”

 

Cas lay in bed that night, thinking about what Zach had said. He hated that anyone in the family felt like they were hopeless but he had to admit, he was beginning to believe it himself. He vowed to find a solution.

 

The next morning he was startled out of bed by Zach screaming at a pitch probably only dogs could hear. Well, dogs and Cas. He lept out of bed and went tearing down the hall, thinking only of medical bills and ambulances and…

 

There was Zach. still screaming, and he threw himself on Cas. “Adam came in my room! He’s not allowed in my room…” He wailed. Cas turned to see Adam with a bitchface on.

 

“I was only telling him breakfast was ready.”

 

Cas sighed, yet again. Today, he was going to find help.  



	2. Chapter 2

After Cas got home from taking the boys to school and telling Gabe he didn’t want to be disturbed, Cas got out his laptop and went on a search. After trying several combinations of words that got him no results, unless you considered ‘military school’ a result, he finally hit on something.

 

He’d never actually heard of a ‘Nanny Therapist’ but after reading the literature and the comments that people had given, he thought he’d hit on the solution. He wrote down the phone number and called.

 

After explaining to the person who answered the phone about his situation and his needs, she transferred him to what she termed, “the exact right nanny for him.” After a couple of rings, the phone was picked up and a deep voice said, “This is Dean Winchester. How can I help you?”

 

Cas started to tell his story all over again. When he got to the part about the youngest saying they were hopeless, Dean interrupted him and said, “I can start on Saturday. Will that work for you?” Cas stuttered out a yes, and then Dean went on to explain how it needed to work in the beginning.

 

He didn’t want Cas to warn the kids to be on their best behavior, in fact, he had instructed to do the opposite. Dean wanted to see them in their natural habitat, so to speak. Cas agreed and they ended the call with Dean saying he’d be there at eight on Saturday morning.

 

Cas was hopeful. He really wanted to solve the problems that seemed to have gotten so much bigger since Amelia died. He would abide by Mr. Winchester’s rule, though, and not tell anyone, including Gabe, what was going to happen on Saturday.

 

So when Adam snatched Michael’s book away, saying all he did was read and stay in his room, Cas calmly instructed  Adam to give Mike his book back. Then when Adam poked Zach and Zach had cried and said it hurt, Cas told Adam to keep his hands to himself. And this was all just on the way home from school that day.

 

That night, Zach wouldn’t eat his dinner because it had “green stuff’ in it. Cas tried to point out that last night’s meal had green stuff too, and Zach had loved it. Zach said he wouldn’t eat anything green anymore and stomped off to his room. 

 

“Weirdo.” Adam said to his back.

 

Cas sighed again. How many times this day? He’d lost count. Then he told Adam to leave Zach alone, he didn’t have to eat green stuff if he didn’t want to. Gabe laughed merrily and said he’d add green pasta to the grocery list and he and Adam fist bumped each other.

 

Cas didn’t even try to tell Gabe he was enabling Adam in his bad behavior. He talked until he was blue in the face and it never did any good. Tomorrow was Saturday and he had all his hopes pinned on Dean Winchester.

  
  


When the doorbell rang precisely at eight, Cas went to answer it. He opened the door and momentarily was lost for words. The man standing there was gorgeous, absolutely drop-dead beautiful. His eyes sparkled and he said, “Cas Novak?”

 

Cas stuttered out a yes, then found his words. “You must be Dean Winchester. Come on in.”

 

At that moment, there was a wail from the kitchen. “Caaaasssss!” Zach was hollering. Cas turned to Dean and sighed, because it was the third time this morning, and said, “Welcome to my world.” Dean followed Cas to the kitchen where Zach was sniffling and Adam looked surly. There was no sign of Michael.

 

“Adam stuck his finger in my cereal!”

 

Cas looked at Adam. “Why, Adam?”

 

Adam, in a grouchy voice, said, “because he’s weird. Who’s that?”

 

Cas rolled his eyes. “This is Mr. Winchester. He’s here to help us all get along better.”

 

Dean smiled at each of them. “Call me Dean, please. So you’re Zach?” He looked at Zach and then turned toward Adam, “and you’re Adam?”

 

Adam looked at Cas. “What do we need to get along better for? I like how things are now.”

 

Cas said, “Well I don’t and I’m still in charge.”

 

Dean asked about Michael and Gabe, so they went to find them. Michael was, of course, in his room reading. When Cas introduced Dean and told Mike what he was here for, Michael just got a very suspicious look on his face. Dean told Cas quietly to let it go, and they went in search of Gabe.

 

They found him in the laundry room, putting clothes into the washer. Again. Cas introduced Dean to him and told him, in more detail this time, why Dean was here.

 

“So, Dean-o, you’re here to make us into Leave It To Beaver, or maybe the Waltons?”

 

Dean laughed. “Hardly. I just want to help you all interact in a more healthy way.”

 

Gabe laughed and went back to his laundry, saying over his shoulder, “Good luck with that.”

 

Cas got himself and Dean a cup of coffee and took him to the study, shutting the door behind them.

 

“So, tell me a little more about your wife and her illness.” Dean sipped his coffee.

 

Cas looked out the window. “We married when Zach was just three, Adam was five and Michael was seven. They are all Amelia’s from a previous marriage. Her ex didn’t want anything to do with them. We were married for a little over a year when she got sick. Cancer. She was on chemo for eighteen months before she decided to quit. It was just too much.”

 

Cas stared out the window, not speaking for a few minutes. Dean remained silent, letting Cas have his moment.

 

“Gabe moved in to help out. She died a little over a year ago.”

 

Dean let him be for a few minutes more, before quietly asking, “Why do you feel so guilty about this?”

 

Cas jerked his head around to look at Dean. “Because I cheated on her. I had an affair with a guy I met at a book signing tour. I was just so lost and she was dying and I… I cheated on her.” He turned to look out the window again.

 

Dean put a hand on Cas’ arm, and Cas looked down at it. “It’s okay, Cas. You were doing the best you could.”

 

Cas shook his head. “I should have done better.”   
  


 


	3. Chapter 3

Dean observed the family in action. Cas was writing in his study and the rest of the family were doing what they did. After the third interruption to break up some squabble between Adam and Zach. Cas gave up on writing and suggested they go to the park.

 

Adam was enthusiastic, Zach a little less so and Michael just grumbled that he didn’t want to go at all. Cas insisted and they all piled into the minivan. Dean sat in the back with Michael, who read his book the entire way.

 

When they got to the park, Cas warned the boys to stay where he could see them, and he and Dean sat on a bench. Zach was swinging, Adam headed to the slide and Michael just sat with his back to a tree, reading.

 

But of course, Adam had to push Zach off his swing and make him cry. Cas was fed up. He told Adam he was grounded for the next week and dusted Zach off. Adam complained, “Come on, Cas! I didn’t do anything…”

 

“Hurting your little brother is doing something, Adam. You’ve got to stop.”

 

Adam stomped his way to the car and sat in it, sulking.  Michael never even looked up. Cas told Zach he could swing for a bit more but then they needed to go home.

 

Cas went back and sat on the bench with Dean. 

 

“How long has Adam been like this?” Dean was looking at the kid sulking in the van.

 

Cas answered, “Just since she died. I mean he was always a hand full, but not like this.”

 

Dean nodded. “And is he a problem at school?”

 

Cas answered, “Surprisingly no, It’s just at home.”

  
  


Back at the house, Adam was sent to his room and Zach went to his room to play. Michael, of course, went to his room with his book. Dean wanted to talk to Gabe, so Cas went back to his study to try and write.

  
  


Gabe and Dean sat at the kitchen table. Dean asked Gabe to tell him about the family and how he saw the dynamics.

 

“It’s just a family, you know? Cas is too uptight, he needs to take that stick out of his ass. I tell him all the time, he just needs to get laid. The kids are great and everything is fine.”

 

Dean asked him quietly, “So you think it’s okay for Michael to spend all his time in his room, isolating himself? And for Adam to torment Zach as much as he does?”

 

Gabe snorted. “Michael’s just fine. He’s just not social, ya know? And Adam doesn’t mean any harm, it’s just what brothers do to little brothers.”

 

Dean listened and didn’t say another thing.

 

Gabe fixed lunch and called everyone to eat. They sat down together but Michael did not make eye contact with anyone, Adam was surly because he was grounded and Zach kept asking Dean questions.

 

“What is it like being a nanny?”  “What do you do for fun?’  “Are you married? Why not?’

 

Finally Cas told Zach to lay off Dean. Dean laughed and said it was okay. Zach looked back and forth between Cas and Dean.

 

After lunch, Dean went to Zach’s room to talk to him. 

 

“So, Zach, tell me what’s going on with you.”

 

Zach looked at him. “Like, what? How I am or what?”

 

Dean smiled at him. “Tell me about how you feel about Adam.”

 

Zach grimached. “Adam hates me. He tells me all the time when no one else can hear him. I don’t know why, I never did anything to him.”

 

Dean nodded. “What about Michael? How do you feel about him?”

 

Zach smiled. “I really like Mike. He’s never bad to me. He just sort of ignores everyone, but he doesn’t mess with me.”

 

Then Dean asked about Gabe. “Gabe’s funny. He always makes yummy desserts and he jokes a lot. But Adam’s his favorite.”

 

“Why do you think that is?” Dean was serious when he asked.

 

“Because they’re so much alike. Gabe thinks Adam’s funny.”

 

And finally, Dean asked, “And what about Cas? How do you feel about him?’

 

Zach smiled. “Cas is great. He kept us all together after mom died and he is fun and he loves me. I just wish he was happier.”

 

Dean asked Zach why he thought Cas was unhappy. 

 

“Cas never laughs at all. He sighs a lot. And he’s lonely.”

 

Dean nodded again, and thanked Zach for being so honest with him.

 

Next. Dean talked to Adam.

 

“So, Adam, why do you pick on your little brother so much?”

 

Adam frowned. “Because I hate him.”

 

Dean was surprised. “Why do you hate Zach?”

 

Adam looked really angry. “Because he killed our mom! He gave her cancer and she died because of him.”

 

Dean was completely unprepared for this. “What do you mean? How did Zach kill your mom?”

 

Adam had tears in his eyes now. “She was fine before he came. She breastfed him and then she got cancer in her breast. He gave it to her! I hate him.”

 

Dean reached out and put a hand on Adam’s shoulder. “You’re wrong. Your mom got cancer because she was predisposed to it. Her mother died of it and her grandmother did too. The fact that she breastfed Zach had nothing to do with it. I promise. Zach didn’t give your mom cancer.”

 

Adam put his face in Dean’s shirt and sobbed.

  
  


Later, Dean told Cas what Adam thought. Cas was horrified. “He never said anything to me. Fuck. All this time….”

 

Dean told Cas what he had told Adam, but felt strongly that Cas needed to talk to him about it as well. Cas nodded.

 

It was dinner time, and Dean was going to go. He said he’d be back tomorrow to continue the interviews with Michael and then again with Cas. Cas walked him to the door and they said good night. After Cas closed the door, he leaned against it and thought about his family and Dean. Dean seemed so nice, and Cas prayed that he could help fix this family that meant so much to him.

 


	4. Chapter 4

Dean was back the next morning. After observing a squabble between Zach and Adam at breakfast, he went to Michael’s room. 

 

“I want to talk to you, Michael. Do you have a couple of minutes?”

 

Michael closed his book with a thud and said, “Sure. What do you want to talk about?”

 

Dean sat in a chair. “About this family, about your mom. Just tell me what you think about anything having to do with those two subjects.”

 

Michael sighed. “Yeah, okay. I wish that Adam would quit picking on Zach. I wish Gabe would leave. And I miss my mom a lot. Anything else?”

 

Dean smiled. “I guess that’s about it. But tell me one thing: why do you wish Gabe would move out?”

 

Michael looked bored, but answered. “Because he’s just a joke around here. Sure, he cleans and cooks but we could do that for ourselves. I get sick of him always making jokes about everything. He never takes anything seriously.”

 

Dean nodded. “How do you feel about Cas?”

 

Michael smiled then. “I love Cas. He’s great. He tries as hard as he can, just for us. I just wish he would find someone for himself. He needs to go out once in awhile, date someone. He’s too lonely.”

 

“Have you told him that?” Dean was interested in the answer.

 

“Yeah, I told him. He just said he didn’t have time to date. We needed him to be around here.”

 

Dean nodded and said that was all the questions he had for now. Michael went back to his book.

  
  


After lunch, during which Adam made an impassioned plea to be let off grounding, unsuccessfully, Dean said he wanted to talk to Gabe.

 

He and Gabe sat outside in the lawn chairs. “Let me ask you, Gabe, how do you feel about Cas?”

 

Gabe smiled. “I love him like he was my own brother. He did his best for Amelia, and now he’s doing his best for those boys. I just wish he could forgive himself.”

 

Dean looked at Gabe sharply. “Forgive himself for what?”

 

Gabe lowered his voice. “Cas had an affair not too long before Amelia died. With a dude. And he is torturing himself over it. But Amelia knew and she was happy for him. She knew she was dying and she just wanted him to be happy.”

 

Dean looked down. “Have you ever told him that?”

 

Gabe just sighed. “Amelia made me promise not to.”

 

Dean nodded.

 

In the afternoon, Dean and Cas sat in his study. 

 

“I want to tell you some things  I’ve talked to everyone and I found out some things that I think you should know.”

 

Cas looked worried. “More than that Adam blames Zach for his mom’s cancer? Fuck…”

 

Dean smiled. “It’s not all bad, Cas.”

 

Cas sighed yet again. “Okay, shoot.”

 

Dean told Cas about how much Michael loved him, and wished that he would start dating. He told him about how much Zach cared for him too, and wished the same thing. Then Dean took a deep breath.

 

“There’s something else. I’m kind of breaking a confidence here, but I really feel you need to know. Amelia knew about your affair, and didn’t care.”

 

Cas jerked his head up to look at Dean. “She… she knew?”

 

“She was actually happy for you. Cas, you need to forgive yourself, You need to start living again. These boys won’t always be here, they’re going to grow up and leave. And you’ll be all alone here, if you don’t open yourself up to a new relationship.”

 

Cas put his face in his hands. “I don’t know how to do that anymore.”

 

Dean put a hand on Cas’ shoulder. “Tell you what. How about you and I go out next Friday night? Gabe can watch the kids. Let me be your wingman.”

 

Cas looked up at him. “You’d do that for me?”

 

Dean smiled at him. “Of course, Cas. Let’s get you back out there.”

  
  


Cas talked to Adam. He told Adam about how his mother came to get cancer, about family genetics and that Zach didn’t have anything to do with it. Adam listened but didn’t say a word. Cas left hoping he got through to Adam.

 

But in the days that followed, Adam was a little nicer to Zach. He didn’t spend all his time tormenting him, and Dean told Cas it was a good start. 

 

Dean talked to Gabe again, this time asking him if he had any hopes or dreams that didn’t involve living with Cas. Gabe confided in him that he’d always dreamed of having his own bakery. Dean nodded and looked thoughtful.

 

Dean really wanted to get Michael out of his room and more involved with the rest of the family, but that one wasn’t easy to do. They had a game night, but Michael refused to participate. Cas bought a Playstation and a bunch of games. Adam and Zach took full advantage of it but Michael was still resistant.

 

The week wore on. Little by little, things were getting better. Cas noticed and was very grateful to Dean. Dean said it was his job and nothing more.

 

Cas resorted to bribery with Michael. Cas told him he could pick out any two games for the playstation, as long as they weren’t rated M, if he would come out and play with a brother. It had to be a two player game. Michael reluctantly agreed.

 

He chose Skyrim and Dark Souls. Skyrim was a single player game, but the brothers would watch each other play and give advice. Cas bought the Skyrim compendium and they really got into it. At least Michael was out of his room and interacting with his brothers.

 

Friday arrived. Dean left early, saying he’d pick up Cas at nine. Cas was nervous, trying to decide what to wear and pacing around. Gabe told him to cool it, it wasn’t like it was a date or anything, Cas was just testing the waters. Cas frowned at him.

 

Dean arrived promptly at nine and Cas walked out and got into his car. It was a real beauty, a ‘67 Impala. Dean smiled when Cas complimented it, saying it was his baby.

 

Dean drove to a gay club that had a good reputation. Cas was surprised by his choice, until Dean told him it was one he’d been to several times. Cas looked at him, not saying a word.

 


	5. Chapter 5

They went in and found a booth. They each ordered a beer. Cas looked around. Mostly it was men in pretty nice attire, no booty shorts or cod pieces to be seen. Cas chuckled and Dean looked at him questioningly.

 

“Nothing, just thinking about gay bars I’ve been in in the past, This one is way nicer.”

 

Dean laughed. “Yeah, it’s mostly professionals here. There are some around town I wouldn’t be caught dead in, let alone bring you to.”

 

They chatted about life, music, movies, books… they had very similar tastes in most things. Cas was concentrating solely on Dean. 

 

“Look around, Cas. See anyone who catches your eye?” 

 

Cas did, but no one seemed half as interesting to him as Dean. Cas answered, “Not really.”

 

Dean smiled. “No hurry.”

 

When it came time to leave, Cas hadn’t seen anyone he was interested in enough to talk to. Dean said it was okay, maybe they could try again next weekend. 

 

“I’d like that, Dean.”

 

When he got home, Gabe was waiting to grill him.

 

“See anyone you liked? Meet anyone interesting? Did you at least have a good time?”

 

Cas smiled at him. “I really enjoyed myself, but no, I didn’t meet anyone,”

 

Gabe simply looked at him and then said goodnight.

  
  
  


Dean was back on Monday. He had news for Gabe.

 

“Gabe, I know a few people here in town, and I talked to them. They’d like to talk to you about opening up your own bakery, if you were really serious about it.”

 

Gabe’s face lit up. “Really? Hell yeah, I’m serious! Thanks, Dean.”

 

Dean gave Gabe the information and Gabe promised he’d call them that very afternoon.

 

Cas thanked Dean profusely. “I always felt like we were holding Gabe back from having his own life. I’m really pleased about this. Thank you, Dean.”

  
  


During the week, there were definitely fewer problems than ever before. Cas was calmer and actually got some writing done. On Thursday, there was a melt down over the video game and every kid stormed to their bedrooms and there was the slam of three doors.

 

Cas sighed, “I guess I need to talk to them.”

 

Dean smiled. “Just give them a little space. I think they’ll work it out.”

 

Sure enough, about an hour later they were all in the living room together, playing Skyrim.

 

“You are not only a miracle worker, you’re psychic.” Cas beamed at Dean.

 

Dean smiled back, “Years of experience.”

  
  


Gabe had an appointment for Monday with the backers for his bakery. The kids were doing much better and Cas was getting nervous. At this rate, Dean would be leaving them. And Cas really didn’t want that to happen.

 

Cas asked Dean if he was getting ready to leave. Thankfully, Dean told him he’d stick around until Gabe left, just to make sure things went smoothly after that. Cas breathed a secret sigh of relief.

  
  


Saturday, Dean drove them to the same club. They got a booth and sat talking about the kids. Cas didn’t even try to look around, he just concentrated on Dean. Dean seemed to be fine with it. When the evening was over, Dean drove Cas home. Cas and he sat in the car for a few minutes, not talking at all.

 

And then Cas leaned over and kissed Dean. It was just a brush of their lips, really, but Dean leaned into it and it became a real kiss soon enough. But then Dean pulled away.

 

“I can’t. Cas.”

 

Cas looked heartbroken. “You’re in a relationship already, aren’t you?”

 

Dean shook his head. “No, I’m not, but you’re a client, and it’s unprofessional. I just can’t.”

 

Cas sat there, shocked for a minute. But then he blurted out, “Then you’re fired!”

 

Dean’s eyes got big. “What? You’re firing me?”

 

Cas smiled. “If I’m not a client anymore, then can we kiss?”

 

Dean laughed. “Yeah, I guess we can.” And he kissed Cas again.

 

After a few minutes, Dean asked, “Are you sure you want to fire me? What about when Gabe is gone?”

 

Cas grinned. “Then, I guess I can ask my boyfriend for advice.”

 

They agreed to get together the following Friday night. Cas got out feeling like he was floating on air. When he got inside, Gabe was waiting for him again.

 

“Have a nice time, Cas?”

 

Cas grinned. “I had a very nice time, Gabe, thanks for asking.”

 

Gabe grinned. “You finally kiss him?”

 

Cas looked at him. “How… how did you know?”

 

Gabe laughed. “Dude, it’s been obvious for days now. The two of you are so into one another, it ain’t funny. The two of you are always looking at each other when you think they aren’t looking. Jeeze.”

 

Cas shook his head and went to bed.

 

When everyone was gathered at the breakfast table, Cas told them that Dean wasn’t coming back. There were groans and ‘oh no’s’ all around. Everyone that is, except for Gabe, who smiled knowingly.

 

“Don’t worry, guys. We’ll see him again. I guarantee it.” Gabe gave him a thumbs up.

  
  


The week went fairly well, with very few squabbles and none that really required Cas’ intervention. Gabe had a second meeting with the backers and it seemed like it was really going to happen. Cas was excited for his first real date with Dean, and tried to keep it under control as best he could.

 

At last, Saturday rolled around. Cas got a text from Dean, saying to dress very casually and he’d pick him up at seven. Cas spent hours getting ready, trying to decide what to wear, until finally Gabe accused him of actually being a chick and pulled out an outfit and said, “Wear this.”

 

Dean rang the doorbell at exactly seven. Cas opened the door and they looked each other up and down. Then Dean said, “Come on, let’s go" and drug Cas out of the house by his hand. When they were in the car, Dean told him that he had fixed him dinner.

 

“I mean, I know your house intimately, I figured you needed to see where I lived.”

 


	6. Chapter 6

It wasn’t all that far to Dean’s house. It was a two story house, older but with a lot of charm. Dean parked in the driveway, and they got out. Cas followed Dean to the front door, and waited while he unlocked it. Then they went in.

 

Cas was completely captivated by the living room. There was a big fireplace with stones around it and an oak mantelpiece with pictures on it. There was a big overstuffed couch and matching chairs, and the coffee table was a finished piece of oak. There were bookcases on one wall, stuffed with books and an oval hooked rug on the floor. It was just beautiful and Cas said so.

 

Dean grinned. “Thanks, I like it. Come into the kitchen so I can finish fixing dinner and you can talk to me.”

 

Cas followed Dean into the kitchen. It was all new appliances, black in color. There was a large island with bar stools to sit at, and Cas sat on one while Dean worked. “After dinner, I’ll give you the tour.”

 

Dinner was wonderful. Dean was a great cook and Cas moaned appreciatively with every bite. Dean just smiled at him. When dinner was over and they’d picked up the dishes, Dean gave Cas the tour. Downstairs had a study and a laundry room. Upstairs there were four bedrooms and a huge bathroom. Cas whistled at the sheer size of it. This caused Dean to laugh.

 

Then they went back downstairs and sat on the couch together, drinking a beer. Dean slid closer to Cas and Cas could feel the heat coming off of him. He took a swig of beer and then turned to Dean.

 

“I really want to kiss you right now.”

 

Dean grinned and put his hands on either side of Cas’ face. He pulled him close and their lips met, softly at first but then with real passion. Dean ran his tongue along Cas’ bottom lip, and Cas parted them and gave Dean what he was seeking. Dean’s tongue slid into Cas’ mouth and it was like a bolt of electricity ran through Cas’ body.

 

They kissed until they were breathless. They broke apart and Cas put his forehead on Dean’s. 

 

“This… this is wonderful, Dean.”

 

Dean smiled and said, “I’ve been thinking about doing this for quite awhile now.”

 

They kissed again. Dean pulled Cas into his lap, with Cas straddling Dean’s thighs. Cas put his hand on the back of Dean’s neck and they kissed, wet and hot. Then Cas pulled back.

 

“Uh, Dean, I need to ask you something.”

 

Dean smiled. “Ask me anything.”

 

“Are you a top or a bottom?”

 

Dean laughed. “Baby, I’m whatever you want me to be.”

 

Cas grinned. “Then you’re a top? Because I am a bottom and two bottoms make for a failed relationship.”

 

Dean chuckled. “I’m a switch but I have no problem being the top in this. Sounds like you speak from experience.”

 

Cas sighed. “I was involved with my roommate in college. We were both bottoms. It was…. Awful.”

 

Dean grabbed him and kissed him again. Then he lifted Cas and threw him on his back on the couch. One of Cas’ feet fell to the floor and he bent the other knee. Dean slotted between Cas’ legs and said, “I’m your top then, baby.”

 

Dean began to kiss down Cas’ throat to the top of his T shirt. He slid his hand under the T and found a nipple, pinching it and rolling it in his fingers. Cas moaned and arched his back a little. Cas’ hands found their way under Dean’s T shirt and ran over his back. 

 

They were both hard. Dean began to rub his jean covered erection over Cas’. They rutted together until Cas said, “Stop. Stop please. I don’t want to cum in my pants like a horny teenager and have to wear them home.”

 

Dean chuckled. “Maybe you could spend the night? Call Gabe and tell him you won’t be home? That way…. I could get you out of these pants and eliminate the problem?”

 

Cas thought about it for a moment. “I think that’s a great idea. Let me get my phone.”

 

Dean jumped up and grabbed Cas’ hand, pulling him to his feet. Cas found his phone on the coffee table where he’d left it, and called Gabe.

 

“Gabe, uh listen, I’m not coming home tonight. I’ll be back tomorrow. Cover for me with the boys?”

 

Dean watched as Cas started to frown. 

 

“Gabe, shut up.”

 

“Gabe, stop this…. I’m hanging up now.” And Cas did just that.

 

Dean looked at him and Cas started to chuckle. “Gabe had some inappropriate things to say.”

 

Dean laughed. “I just bet he did. But it’s okay?”

 

Cas smiled brightly. “Yeah, it’s okay.”

  
  


They stood in Dean’s bedroom, kissing almost frantically. Then Dean pulled his T shirt over his head and did the same to Cas. Dean reached down and undid the button on Cas’ jeans, and unzipped them. Cas was already barefoot, having left his shoes and socks downstairs. Dean pulled Cas’ jeans and boxers in one smooth yank down to his feet. Cas stepped out of them and stood before Dean, naked and blushing.

 

Dean looked him up and down. “You are so beautiful, Cas.”

 

Cas blushed even redder at that. He reached and undid the buttons on Dean’s jeans and pulled them and Dean’s boxers down. Dean stepped out of them.

 

Cas looked at Dean. “Wow… uh, you’re really packing there…”

 

Dean blushed and smiled. “All for you baby.”

 

They fell on the bed, Dean on top. Cas spread his legs wide and Dean lay between them. Dean kissed his way from Cas’ lips, down his throat and to one nipple. He sucked on it hard and Cas moaned. Dean used his hand to tweak the other nipple.

 

Cas spread his legs wider as Dean licked and kissed his way down Cas’ body. When Dean licked a wet stripe over Cas’ balls, he groaned, then gasped when Dean lifted them and licked under them. Cas bent his knees.

 

Dean gabbed a pillow and shoved it under Cas’ ass. Then he stared at Cas’ pink, clenched hole. He reached and grabbed the lube, and poured some into his palm. He slicked up his fingers and slid one into Cas.

 

Cas gasped, so Dean left it there, saying, “You’ve got to relax, baby, or nothing is going to happen.” Cas gasped, “I’m trying.” After a few deep breaths , he finally relaxed enough that Dean could move his finger in and out.

 

“Fuck, you’re so tight.”

 

Cas smiled and said, “Well, no one’s been in there for years now.”

 

Dean kissed Cas’ belly right above his balls and said, “Well, I’m getting in there if it takes me all night.”

 


	7. Chapter 7

Dean was patient and took his time. He finally got a second finger into Cas and Cas was pushing himself against them. Cas’ cock was leaking precum onto his stomach and Dean just watched it. He was so hard he ached, but he was determined not to hurt Cas.

 

Dean began to scissor his fingers and got a third finger into Cas. Cas was moaning loudly.

 

“Please… Dean please… I’m ready”

 

Dean took a couple more minutes to make sure, but then he couldn’t stand it anymore. He pulled his fingers out slowly, and listened to Cas hiss. But then he moved up, pulling Cas’ legs onto his hips and then grabbing his cock. He pressed it against Cas’ hole, feeling a little resistance but then the head of his cock popped into Cas.

 

“Oh! Fuck… Dean…”

 

Dean paused, “What? Does it hurt to much? I can pull out…”

 

Cas growled, “No! It feels wonderful and I will hit you if you pull out, I swear I will.”

 

Dean chuckled. “Oh, bossy now?” But he pushed into Cas about half way and paused again. He waited until Cas nodded. Then he pulled back and pushed all the way in.

 

“Fuck Cas… you’re so tight… it feels….”

 

“Amazing, Dean. You feel amazing. Please, move… I’m so ready.”

 

Dean pulled back and then pushed in again. They groaned in unison. Then Cas pulled his legs off of Dean’s hips and bent them until they were next to his head.

 

“Damn, Cas, I didn’t know you were so bendy.”

 

Cas laughed a little. “Yoga, Dean.”

 

Dean pushed in all the way and said, “I can’t wait to see your downward facing dog.”

 

Cas pushed against him and moaned.

 

Dean increased his speed and thrust in a little harder, loving the sounds Cas was making. He admired the look that Cas had on his face, one of lust and what? Longing? It made Dean’s heart flutter, and he realized he was close.

 

“Cas, make yourself cum. I’m so close…”

 

Cas reached between them and grabbed his cock, but it only took about two pulls and he was coming. He painted both of them with his cum, and clenched up on Dean’s cock. 

 

Dean groaned out, “Fuuuu… fuck, Cas!” and he came too. He thrust through his orgasm and then stilled. He pulled out slowly and rolled to Cas’ side.

 

They lay for a few moments, catching their breath and then Cas rolled against him and said, “My god, Dean, that was just magical.”

 

Dean gathered him up in his arms and kissed him. “It sure was, baby. Let’s get you cleaned up,”

 

Dean sat on the edge of the bed, then stood up. He walked to the bathroom and got a cloth, He wiped himself clean, then rinsed the cloth and went back to Cas. He cleaned Cas’ chest and belly. He threw the washcloth on the floor and got back in bed, pulling Cas to him.

 

“I really, really like you, Cas.”

 

Cas smiled. “I really really like you too, Dean.” 

 

They went to sleep in each other’s arms. At some point in the night, they rolled over and spooned, with Dean the big spoon and his arm over Cas’ chest. 

 

When Cas woke up, Dean had morning wood and it was poking him in the ass. Cas moaned quietly and sort of pushed back against it. Dean mumbled something and pulled Cas closer to him, which made Dean’s erection rub over Cas’ hole. 

 

Cas couldn’t take it, so he tried to move Dean’s arm off him to get up. But when he lifted it, Dean grabbed him tighter and said “Where you think you’re going, beautiful?”

 

Cas rubbed back against him and said, “I’m trying to get away from that.”

 

Dean laughed. “And why would you want to get away from something that so obviously likes you?”

 

Cas laughed. “I didn’t think you were awake.”

 

Dean rubbed his hard cock in between Cas’ ass cheeks, saying “I wasn’t completely, but tell you what. The next time you wake up and want some, just slide on back and I’ll wake up quick enough.”

 

Cas moaned as Dean felt his hole. “Roll over, baby, on your stomach.”

 

Cas hurried to do it and Dean moved down between Cas’ legs. He used his hands to pull Cas’ ass cheeks apart and licked across his hole. Cas moaned loudly.

 

“You like that, baby? You taste like cherry lube and my cum.”

 

Cas nodded his head and Dean rimmed his hole with his tongue, then shoved the tip of it inside. Cas gasped and pushed his ass harder against Dean’s mouth. Dean continued to tongue in and out of Cas, then added a finger, which slid right in.

 

“Still pretty open from last night. I think all I need is a little more lube….” Dean reached over and grabbed it. He drizzled lube onto Cas’ hole, then moved up to lie on top of him. He reached down, grabbed his cock and gently slid it in.

 

Cas groaned and pushed his ass up. Dean took that as a sign and pushed in as far as he could. He held himself up on his forearms and began to fuck slowly in and out of Cas.

 

“God, Dean… it’s so good…”

 

Dean kissed the back of Cas’ neck and said into it, “Yeah, it is.” He lightly bit Cas and started to increase his speed. Cas’ cock was rubbing on the sheets and it felt so good, he moaned more.

 

Dean began to thrust in earnest, harder and faster, Cas could feel himself getting close, and moaned out, “Dean… I’m so close… I’m gonna….” and with that, he came hard. He thrust up with his ass and clenched down on Dean’s cock.

 

Dean gasped and thrust in one more time, coming himself. He completely lost his rhythm and ended up rolling his hips through his orgasm and then collapsing on top of Cas. He panted for breath, even as he pulled slowly out and rolled off Cas.

 

“Oh…. my…. God…” Dean gasped out.

 

Cas was still on his stomach, and said into the mattress, “I concur.’

 

There was a very handsy shower and then they got dressed and Dean drove Cas home, but not before he made sure they were getting together the next weekend.

 


	8. Chapter 8

Dean pulled into Cas’ driveway behind the minivan. “You have to come inside, Dean. I told the kids you would still visit.”

 

Cas walked in and the boys were playing video games. They looked up and said hi. But when Dean followed him in and they saw him, they all jumped up and said, “Dean!” and ran to hug him.

 

Cas laughed. “I see who is popular here.”

 

Zach looked at Cas. “Gabe said you were on a sleepover. Did you spend the night at Dean’s house?”

 

Cas looked a little uncomfortable, but Dean quickly said, “Yep. Cas and I had a sleepover.”

 

Zack looked happy. “Did you watch scary movies and eat popcorn?”

 

Dean laughed and said, “That’s exactly what we did, Zach.”

 

Gabe came out of the kitchen and smiled at them both. “I see the two of you had fun on your sleepover.” He winked at Cas. 

 

“Yeah, we did, as a matter of fact.” Cas frowned at him.

 

Dean laughed and hugged each of the boys in turn. Then he pulled Cas out the front door, closing it behind him. He pulled Cas close and kissed him. “I’m gonna miss you this week.”

 

Cas said, “Not as much as I’m gonna miss you.”

 

They kissed again and then Dean got in his car and headed home.

 

Cas sighed and went back in the house. 

  
  


That night, Cas got a text from Dean.  **_Man I miss having you in my bed_ **

 

Cas texted him back,  **_and I miss being there_ **

 

Dean texted a heart and said,  **‘Sleep well’**

 

Cas went to bed, feeling really lonely for the first time since Amelia died.

  
  


The next day, Dean texted Cas again right before he was going to bed. 

 

**_I’m so damn horny for you right now_ **

 

Cas texted him back.

 

**_I am too. This sucks_ **

 

Cas’ phone rang and he hurried to answer it.

 

“Maybe I can sneak in the house tomorrow after the boys are in bed, and spend the night, and then sneak out really early?”

 

Cas grinned at the phone. “I was sort of thinking the same thing. How about ten tomorrow night? They’ll all be asleep and Gabe with be in his room.”

 

Dean said quickly. “It’s a date. God I miss you tonight though.”

 

Cas said, “It will make it all the sweeter tomorrow. Good night, Dean.”

 

Dean said goodnight and they hung up.

 

Cas lay in bed, thinking about Dean and how much he liked him. He was pretty sure he was falling for him already, but he didn’t want to spook Dean by saying anything. He had a hard time going to sleep.

 

The next day seemed to drag for Cas. He finally herded the kids off to bed, and said good night to Gabe, who went to his room. Cas changed into a T shirt and sleeping pants, then snuck out quietly and waited for Dean to arrive. There was a very light tap on the door, and Cas threw it open and pulled Dean inside. They kissed and made their way quietly to Cas’ room.

 

Once inside, Dean was on Cas in a heartbeat. He kissed him while he pulled Cas’ T shirt off and divested him of the sleeping pants. Then he began to tear his clothes off as well, pushing Cas backwards until Cas’ legs hit the edge of the bed. 

 

Dean pushed Cas down on the bed and finished taking off his pants and boxers. He crawled over Cas, putting his legs on either side of Cas’ hips. He bent to kiss Cas, tonguing his way into Cas’ mouth. His hands roamed over Cas’ chest and teased his nipples.

 

Cas was moaning quietly into Dean’s mouth. Dean pulled back and said, “Shhh, baby, don’t want anyone to hear us.” Then he proceeded to lick and suck his way down Cas’ throat and over his body in a way that made it so hard for Cas to stay quiet; he ended up biting his arm.

 

When Dean got between Cas’ legs, Cas pulled them up high and Dean looked up at him and licked his lips. Cas started to whisper, “No, Dean…” But Dean put his head down and licked over Cas’ hole.

 

Cas groaned and bit his arm again. He grabbed a pillow and tried to bite it. Dean tongued around his hole and then shoved the tip of his tongue into Cas. He ate Cas out until Cas could taste blood in his mouth from biting the pillow and in the process, his own tongue.

 

Cas pulled the pillow away from his face and hissed, “Dean, so help me god… if you don’t stop I’m going to throw you out of here.”

 

They were both startled by a bang on the wall, and Gabe saying, “Hey! You guys are not as quiet as you think you are. Knock it off, some of us are trying to sleep!”

 

Cas blushed red and Dean laughed quietly. He whispered in Cas’ ear. “Where’s the lube?” Cas reached and got it and Dean lubed up his hand. He shoved a finger into Cas and Cas bit back a gasp. Cas was a lot more relaxed this time and the one finger soon became two. Just when Cas thought it wouldn’t be possible to be quiet anymore, Dean pulled his fingers out. He lubed up his cock and slid in.

 

They bit back their groans. Dean pulled Cas’ legs onto his shoulders and bent Cas in half. He kissed Cas and began to thrust in and out of him. Dean kept his mouth over Cas’ to drown out the sounds they were making. Cas clung to him and Dean had his arms on either side of Cas’ head. 

 

They had a good rhythm established and moved together as one. Dean whispered hot in Cas’ ear, sending shivers down his spine, “I want you to cum on my cock alone. Can you do that?”

 

Cas nodded furiously and then Dean had his mouth over his again. Dean increased his speed and Cas met every thrust. Dean shifted just a little and his cock now ran over Cas’ prostate with every thrust. Cas began to moan louder and Dean put his hand over Cas’ mouth. 

 

Cas could feel how close he was. He struggled to be quiet but it was almost impossible. He said into Dean’s hand, “I’m going to cum.” Dean nodded his understanding.

 

When it hit, it was like a storm rolling over him. It started in his balls but spread out over his entire body and he just held on to Dean and thrust against him wildly. His cum painted both of them. Dean kissed him when it was over, and groaned at Cas’ clenching hole. He came within moments after Cas. He thrust into Cas hard and Cas could feel him, feel his cum filling him.

 

When it was over, Dean stayed in him until his cock was too soft and slipped out. Then he rolled to Cas’ side and pulled Cas against him. They lay there, not speaking, for a few minutes, then Cas said he was going to get something to clean them off. Dean let go of him reluctantly.

 

Cas tiptoed out of the room and to the bathroom. He didn’t turn on a light because he was nude and didn’t want anyone to catch him. He cleaned himself off and then brought back a warm cloth to clean off Dean. He did it tenderly, and then threw the rag aside and crawled back into the warmth that was Dean.

 

Dean kissed him again and again. Cas melted into them, feeling almost overwhelmed. He put his head under Dean’s chin. 

 

“I set the alarm on my phone to wake me up at six. You think that’s early enough?”

 

“Yeah, that’ll work” Cas answered and snuggled in closer. Dean had his arms wrapped around him and he felt so safe and so good… he drifted off to sleep.

 


	9. Chapter 9

The alarm sounded quietly but it woke both of them up. Dean groaned and rolled over to look at Cas. 

 

“God, you’ve got beautiful eyes.”

 

Cas blinked, embarrassed, but said, “So do you.”

 

They kissed for a few minutes, but then Dean pulled away.

 

“If we keep this up, I’m going to want to fuck you into the mattress, and I can’t. So I better get up.”

 

Cas sighed and agreed. They sat on the edge of the bed for a moment, then they began to gather their clothes. Cas put back on his T shirt and sleep pants and watched Dean dress. When he was finished, Dean pulled Cas to his feet and kissed him.

 

“So, I want you to spend the weekend at my place. Think you can?”

 

Cas nodded. “I’m pretty sure I can. I’ll text you about it as soon as I talk to Gabe.”

 

They walked out to the living room and kissed one last time. Dean opened the door quietly and left. Cas leaned against the door, feeling both incredibly happy and terribly sad. He wished in they could be more open about their relationship, but at least there  _ was  _ a relationship. He went to start coffee.

 

Gabe was grinning like the cheshire cat when he saw Cas. “Have fun, Cas?”

 

Cas frowned at him. “Not that it’s any of your business, but yes, I had fun.”

 

Gabe whispered loudly, “Then soundproof your room next time.”

 

Cat figured it was as good a time as any to ask Gabe about the weekend. Gabe laughed but said, “Sure, I’ll cover for you. But you gotta know, the bakery thing is going to happen, and when it does, I will be moving out.”

 

Cas chewed on his lip. What would they do when Gabe was gone? Cas always wanted Gabe out and living his own life, but now, he sort of regretted it.

 

Cas tried to write but he ended up worrying about what was going to happen when Gabe moved out. He texted Dean.

 

**_I really enjoyed last night. But Gabe informed me today that he is moving out when the bakery opens._ **

 

In a matter of minutes, Dean texted back.

 

**_Stop worrying. We’ll deal with it when it happens. You gonna be able to spend the weekend at my place?_ **

 

Cas laughed when he read it.

 

**_Is is that obvious that I’m worrying? And yeah, I can spend Friday and Saturday nights with you_ **

 

Dean texted back.

 

**_Baby I can hear you worrying all the way over here. Stop. and yay!_ **

 

Cas smiled. Dean had a way of making everything seem like it was going to be okay.

 

On Thursday, Gabe came home with exciting news, at least for him it was. Everything was settled and the bakery was set to open in a month. Cas congratulated him, meaning every word, but still had a knot in his stomach.

 

Dean texted him good night that night and sent a heart. Cas felt all warm and fuzzy looking at it, and sent him back a heart as well.

 

As usual, Friday was the longest day of Cas’ life, at least it felt like it. Dean was picking him up at nine; he felt better leaving the minivan there in case anything happened and Gabe needed it. Plus, he loved Dean’s car.

 

Cas packed a few things and put the bag by the door. Then he sat and waited for Dean. When he heard the knock on the door, he jumped up and ran to answer it. He was scooped up in Dean’s arms the second he did. 

 

“Come on, baby, time’s awasting here. Grab your bag and let’s get gone.”

 

Cas took his bag and walked to Dean’s car. When he got in, Dean kissed him.

 

“I am so looking forward to having you for two nights.”

 

Cas grinned and said he was too.

 

When they got to Dean’s, Cas grabbed his bag and they went inside. No sooner than he put down the bag, he was scooped up, thrown over Dean’s shoulder and carried up the stairs. Cas squeaked and was a little embarrassed by it, but Dean just laughed.

 

When they got to Dean’s bedroom, Cas was set back on his feet and promptly undressed by Dean. “I’ve been thinking about this for three days.”

 

Cas let Dean do whatever he wanted, and soon enough he was standing naked in front of Dean. Dean licked his lips. “You look good enough to eat.”

 

Cas blushed. He walked to the bed and laid down, spreading his legs. Dean watched him and never blinked. Then Dean was taking his clothes off too.

 

Cas watched Dean undress and he got hard just from the sight of it. Dean was semi-hard. Dean crawled over him and they kissed, all wet and tongues. Dean sucked Cas’ bottom lip into his mouth and bit it lightly. Cas was moving his hips, rubbing his cock on Dean’s belly. It left a trail of precum.

 

Dean kissed down Cas’ throat, pausing to say, “Fuck, Cas, you are perfect.”

 

Cas stuttered out, “You…. you are … perfect…”

 

Dean worked his way to Cas’ collarbone and sucked and bit a mark on him. Cas moaned and rubbed his cock against Dean’s belly harder, and then Dean moved and it was rubbing Dean’s cock and they both groaned.

 

Dean moved down between Cas’ legs and pushed them further apart. He sucked and lightly bit marks on both of Cas’ inner thighs, making Cas moan even louder. Then he pushed them up, and Cas raised his legs for Dean, giving his complete access to what Dean wanted.

 

But then Dean moved away and stood up, walking to his dresser. Cas watched him, confused. He grabbed a box and walked back, getting back in bed. He handed the box to Cas.

 

“Got you a little something. It came yesterday, thank god. Open it.”

 

Cas had a confused look on his face, which got even more confused when he saw what was inside the box.

 

“A dildo? I don’t understand… and why is it bent like that on the end?”

 

Dean grinned and said, “Oh you’ll see.” He got back between Cas’ legs and lubed up the dildo. He pressed it into Cas and Cas moaned. It wasn’t as big as Dean’s cock but it felt good. Then Dean slid it in more and it hit his prostate.

 

“Oh fuck!”

 

Dean laughed and said, “And that’s what the bend is for, Now…”

 

Dean leaned over and took Cas’ cock in his mouth. He sucked on the head, tasting precum and sticking the tip of his tongue into the slit. Cas was moaning loudly. He didn’t know which to focus on, the dildo caressing his prostate or Dean’s warm, wet mouth on his cock.

 


	10. Chapter 10

Cas was making sounds he’d never made before. Dean was sucking on the head of his cock, and then he put his mouth just below the head and began to rub his tongue under the rim, over and over again. Cas had never felt anything like it, and Dean was running that dildo in and out of him, over his prostate and he was coming, he was coming so hard, he couldn’t say anything but he was coming. He yelled out, shooting cum into Dean’s mouth and Dean was swallowing it all.

 

Dean pulled the dildo out of him and smiled. Cas was struggling to breathe. He felt like he could pass out. But finally he got control of himself and his breathing and he just laid there.

 

“Wow.   Fuck.   Wow.”

 

Dean laughed and kissed him. “I take it you liked that?” Cas nodded.

 

When Cas could finally make a sentence, he said, “I need to reciprocate. Lay down.”

 

Dean started to say that he didn’t have to but Cas laid a finger on his lips and said, “Shh, lay down.”  Dean did.

 

Cas took Dean’s very hard cock in his mouth, and ran his lips down as far as he could. He didn’t want to embarrass himself by gagging so he wrapped his hand around the base and sucked up and down what he could take. He swirled his tongue around on the down swipe and then sucked his cheeks in on the upward swipe. He licked the vein on the underside of Dean’s cock and then went back to sucking.

 

He used his other hand to lift Dean’s balls and gently roll them around. Dean was moaning and saying. “Oh fuck...Cas… so good…” Cas increased the suction and rolled Dean’s balls around a little harder and then Dean was saying he was going to cum.

 

Cas readied himself, but when Dean came it was more than he was expecting. He struggled to swallow it all but some dribbled onto his chin. Dean smiled down at him, pulled him up and licked his chin clean.

 

“I really liked that, Cas.”

 

“I’m glad but I think I may need some tips.” Dean laughed and said he did just fine.

 

They laid wrapped in each other’s arms. Cas yawned and Dean suggested they go to sleep.

 

“I don’t want to, I want to appreciate every minute I have with you.” Unfortunately, this was followed by another yawn.

 

Dean laughed. “We have a lot of time, Cas. We can afford to get some sleep.”

 

Cas was already half asleep when Dean said that. He put his head on Dean’s shoulder and was asleep.

 

Cas woke up and was spooning with Dean again. Dean had his arm around Cas, hugging him tight. Cas smiled and carefully stretched. Dean mumbled and held him tighter. Cas had to piss and he really wanted some coffee, so he carefully moved Dean’s arm and got up. He padded to the bathroom, pissed, and then went downstairs to make coffee.

 

While he waited for the pot to finish brewing, he leaned on a counter and thought about what would happen when Gabe moved out. Cas hated the sneaking around that they’d done the night Dean came over, and he really didn’t want to have to do that again. But then again, it would cost a fortune to hire a babysitter so he could come to Dean’s. Sighing, he poured himself a cup of the coffee and took a sip.

 

Just then, Dean walked in. “I woke up and you were gone.” He was frowning.

 

“Sorry, I just had to pee and needed coffee and you were sleeping so soundly.”

 

Dean got himself a cup and said, “Well, next time, wake me up no matter how sound asleep I am.”

 

Cas promised he would.

 

“So, what were you thinking so hard about when I came in?”

 

Cas sighed. “I was thinking about what is gonna happen when Gabe moves out.”

 

Dean walked over and kissed him. “I’m working on a plan. You’re just going to have to trust me.”

 

Cas told Dean he did trust him and he’d give up worrying about it. They fixed breakfast together and ate. Dean made Cas laugh with stories about kids he’d worked with. They cleaned up after breakfast, and Cas was loving the domestic feeling it gave him. He’d really missed that.

 

After breakfast, they headed to the couch to watch a movie. Cuddled up, covered with an afghan, Cas was leaning against Dean’s chest. Dean pulled him closer and spread his legs so that Cas could lay between them. Cas was enjoying the movie, when Dean kissed the top of his head. Dean’s hands roamed over Cas’ back, and soon, the movie was forgotten and they were making out.

 

Cas ended up on his back, with Dean between his legs. They were kissing passionately, and Cas was running his hands down Dean’s back, while Dean’s hands were everywhere. Cas’ cock was straining against the sweatpants he had on, and there was a wet spot where his cock dripped precum. 

 

All of a sudden, Dean jumped up and pulled Cas to his feet. Cas was confused, but allowed himself to be tugged into the kitchen. When they got there, Dean pulled down Cas’ sweats and turned him around. He bent Cas over the kitchen table, saying “I was thinking about this every time I came in here for the past week.”

 

Cas just allowed himself to be held down, while he glanced back and saw Dean pull his own sleeping pants down. His cock was fully engorged. He spit in his hand and got two fingers wet, then slowly slid them into Cas.

 

Cas gasped at the burn, but then it was tolerable. He moaned and Dean pushed them all the way in. He held them there while Cas relaxed, then began to fuck them in and out. Cas was moaning and pushing back on them as best he could, with Dean’s hand pressed against the small of his back. Dean worked in another finger and Cas gasped and clenched down. He tried to relax.

 

Dean growled. “I should have thought this out better. Need lube.”

 

Cas just raised his head and looked around. When his eyes fell on the jar of coconut oil, he just said, “Use that.” Dean grabbed it, letting loose of Cas’ back for a moment, and opened the jar. He grabbed out a glob of it and started to use it to lube up his cock. 

 

Then he pressed Cas back down and grabbed his cock. He slid in, and it hardly burned at all. Cas groaned and Dean said, “Fuck” as he slid in all the way. He held there for a moment or two, then slid back out. He thrust in again and started fucking Cas slowly.

 

Cas felt so full, especially bent over like he was. He pushed back on every thrust, and Dean let go of Cas’ back and grabbed his hips. He pulled Cas back against every thrust made and soon they were both groaning and saying things like, “Fuck” and “So good…”

 

Cas needed more. “Dean, faster, please…” Dean increased his speed and began to thrust in harder. Cas was getting close, and he kind of didn’t want to cum yet. He tried to reach his cock to squeeze it, but couldn’t. He came all over the floor with a yell.

 

Dean gasped and came too, thrusting through it. Then he pulled out gently and let Cas stand up on wobbly legs.

 


	11. Chapter 11

Cas could feel Dean’s cum leaking out of him a little. Dean smiled at him and said, “Guess we need to take a shower now. But I bet your ass tastes delicious.” He got a rag and cleaned up the floor from where Cas had cum on it.

 

Cas blushed a little, but followed Dean upstairs to the bathroom. While they waited for the water to reach the right temperature, Dean kissed Cas tenderly. “I’m getting addicted to you.”

 

Cas smiled at Dean. “I’m totally addicted to you, too. I’m so glad I made that call. Not only are the boys getting along better, but I met you.”

 

There was a lot of kissing and roaming hands in the shower, but they managed to get clean. When they were dry, Dean drug Cas back to bed. “I just want to lay here with you. You feel so good in my arms.”

 

Cas sighed contentedly. He tried hard not to worry about Gabe leaving, but just to appreciate this time with Dean. They dozed off, cuddled close.

 

When they woke up, Cas said he needed to call home and check to make sure everything was okay. He sat on the edge of the bed and called Gabe. Gabe answered and told Cas everything was fine, just to enjoy himself and not worry. Cas told him thanks and hung up.

 

“So, everything okay?” Dean put his hand on Cas’ shoulder. 

 

“Yeah, everything’s fine.” Cas turned and kissed Dean lightly. Dean put his hand on the back of Cas’ neck and pulled him closer for a long, tongue-clashing kiss. They kissed for awhile, but then Cas pulled back. 

 

“I sort of need to give my ass a rest…” He blushed furiously. 

 

Dean laughed. “I know, I don’t want to wear it out. But I just can’t keep my hands off you. I’m telling you, I’m addicted.”

 

Cas grinned. “Let’s go make lunch instead.” Sighing, Dean agreed. They made sandwiches and had chips with them. A bottle of beer each and they headed to the living room to actually finish watching the movie they’d started. 

 

When the movie was over and they’d cleaned up from lunch, Dean suggested they sit out on the back porch for a bit. Cas didn’t even know there was a back porch, so he quickly agreed. Dean led the way to the back door, which was through the laundry room, and out onto a beautiful covered deck. There were lounge chairs and a redwood table. 

 

“Wow, this is beautiful, Dean.”

 

Dean thanked him. “I had it added on a little over a year ago. I love to come out here on warm summer nights and look at the stars. It’s very relaxing.”

 

As they sat and finished their beer, Cas asked Dean about his family.

 

“My folks are dead. My mom died in a house fire when I was four and my little brother was just a baby. Dad took to drinking a lot after that. I pretty much raised my brother by myself, which is what got me into the nanny business.”

 

Cas said he was sorry, but Dean shrugged it off. “Dad died in a car crash about ten years ago now. My brother is in college to become a lawyer. It all worked out. What about you, Cas? Any family?”

 

Cas sighed. “My parents are very religious. I’ve got four brothers, all named after angels. My folks didn’t much like it when I came out as bisexual. Sort of disowned me.”

 

Dean was horrified. “They disowned you for being bi? That really sucks, Cas, I’m sorry you had to go through that.”

 

Cas shrugged and said it was years ago and he’d gotten used to it. They sat in silence after that, just thinking. It was a beautiful fall afternoon, and the birds were singing. Cas felt more relaxed than he could remember being in years.

 

“I really love it here, Dean. It’s wonderful.” Dean smiled at him.

 

They went inside after an hour or so. Cas was very relaxed and feeling good. He sighed and sat down on the couch. Dean sat next to him. He put his hand in the small of Cas’ back. They sat like that for a few minutes and then Dean said, “I could really get used to this. Having you around all the time, I mean.”

 

Cas turned and looked at him. He smiled. “I could get used to it too.”

 

Cas knew he was falling for Dean hard. He just hoped that Dean was having similar feelings and not simply saying things he thought Cas wanted to hear. Cas had to admit to himself, he’d only known the man for a few weeks now. He’d never seen him angry or upset, he’d never seen anything but the best side of Dean. 

 

Just then they were both startled by a banging on the front door, and a man yelling, “Dean! Dean, let me in!”

 

Dean got up and went to the door. When he opened it, a huge man ran in and grabbed Dean and kissed him passionately. Cas just sat there, shocked. Dean pulled back and said, “Benny? What… what are you doing here?”

 

The man said, “I can’t live without you. I finally decided to come and tell you how much I love you,  _ cher _ . Please, take me back. I’m sorry…”

 

Dean looked at him for a minute, then turned to Cas. “Uh, Cas… this is Benny … LaFitte. Uh, we used to be, well, involved.”

 

Benny turned and looked at Cas. “So, you replaced me? How could you? Who is this anyway?”

 

Cas stood up. He said with all the dignity he could muster, “My name is Cas Novak, and I’m leaving.

 

Dean looked confused and upset. Cas walked up the stairs and got his bag. He grabbed his clothes that were laying on the floor and shoved them in, and grabbed his phone. He walked back downstairs.

 

“Cas, don’t go. Please. I mean, fuck I don’t know what I mean right now.” Dean looked sort of ashamed. 

 

Cas looked at Benny. “No, I’ve got to go. You and  _ Benny  _ obviously need to talk.” He walked out the door, down to the sidewalk and used his phone to call a cab. He felt like crying but he didn’t. He just stood there and waited for the cab. 

 

When he got home, Gabe came into the living room. “Didn’t expect to see you until tomorrow. Something wrong?” 

 

Cas walked to his room, saying over his shoulder, “You could say something like that.”

 


	12. Chapter 12

Cas threw himself face down on his bed. Hot tears were in his eyes but he blinked them back. He knew Dean wasn’t a virgin, that he had experience and men in his past. But to see one, and see that man throw himself at Dean had been painful. And Dean didn’t throw him out either. Cas was really hurt.

 

He laid there for a while, then sighed and got up. He could hear the boys in the living room, and he wanted to see them. He walked out and they yelled, “Cas!’ In unison. It did him some good to hear their enthusiasm.

 

“Thought you were going to be gone until tomorrow. Change of plans?” Adam looked curious. 

“Yeah, change of plans. So, what are you guys up to?” They regaled him with their latest quest on Skyrim and Michael told him about the book he was reading. Cas settled in on the couch and just listened to them. He was still hurting, but not quite as much as he listened to the boys talk.

 

Gabe came out of his room. “I’m gonna start dinner. Wanna help me, Cas?” Cas got up and walked to the kitchen.

 

“Want to talk about it?” Gabe grabbed some hamburger from the fridge. 

 

“Not really. Just an old boyfriend of Dean’s showed up unexpectedly.” 

 

Gabe started shaping the meat into patties. “Ouch.”

 

Cas sighed. “Yeah, ouch.” He got out potatoes and began to wash them.

 

He made it through dinner, and getting the kids to bed. He stared at his phone, wishing it would ring but them dreading it if it did. Dean never contacted him. He went to bed early and laid there with his arm over his eyes. He finally went to sleep.

 

He slept fitfully, and finally got up early and made his way to the kitchen to make coffee. It was quiet, everyone was still asleep. He stood leaning against the counter, sipping his coffee. He sighed and took the cup with him back to his room and sat on the edge of the bed. 

 

His phone rang, and when he looked at the caller, it was Dean. He let it go to voicemail. He really couldn’t face it if Dean said he was going back with Benny. His phone signaled that he had a voicemail but he didn’t listen to it. 

 

Dean called three more times that morning, and Cas never answered it. He still hadn’t listened to the voicemails Dean left every time he called. Finally, Gabe told him to man up. 

 

“Pull your big boy pants on and see what he has to say.” Sighing, Cas took the phone to his room. He sat on the bed and pushed the buttons to get to his voicemail.

 

“Cas, I know it’s early and you’re probably asleep. I just wanted to apologize about Benny. It was just a shock to see him. I haven’t laid eyes on him in over a year. I told him it was over but it took him awhile to get the message. Please, call me.”

 

“Cas, come on, You have to be up by now. I’m sorry, I got rid of Benny. Call me.”

 

“Cas. goddamn it. Answer your phone, will you? I’m really sorry, and I just need to talk to you.”

 

Then he got a text from Dean.  **_Cas, damn it, talk to me. I need to explain. If you don’t call me back, I’m coming over there, I swear, and I’ll knock until you let me in._ **

 

Cas was still hurt. He knew he didn’t have any reason to be, other than seeing Benny kiss Dean and that Dean didn’t introduce Cas to him as his boyfriend, or throw Benny out…  wait. Maybe he did have a few reasons to be hurt after all.

 

Cas called Dean. Dean answered on the first ring. 

 

“Jesus, Cas. I’ve been going out of my mind here. Why won’t you answer when I call?’

 

Cas sighed. “I’m sort of hurt here, Dean. I need some time.”

 

“No, no, please don’t say that Cas. I’m so sorry about Benny and how shocked I was to see him. I realize I could have handled things a lot better than I did. But I’m sorry. Cas. Please.”

 

Cas just said, “I need time, Dean. I’ll call you when I’m ready.” and hung up. This time, the tears wouldn’t be blinked back. He sat and cried for awhile.

 

He knew it had been moving fast. He knew he should have gotten to know Dean better before he let himself get involved, especially on an intimate basis. He knew all of that, but he still wanted Dean. He wanted him more than he’d ever wanted anything or anyone before. But he also didn’t want to get hurt. He didn’t think he could stand the pain.

 

He didn’t contact Dean for a couple of days and Dean hadn’t tried to contact him. He was moping around but he did his best to hide it from the boys. Gabe, on the other hand, was a whole different story. He was on Cas all the time to talk it out with Dean. Cas ignored him.

 

Then on the fourth day with no contact, the doorbell rang. Cas was reading in the living room while the boys played their game system, so he went to answer it. When he opened the door, there stood Dean. Cas just stood there, but Dean pushed his way past. He turned on Cas.

 

“Cas, quit being a little bitch.” The boys all said, “Ooooohhhh” at the same time.

 

Cas opened his mouth to say something back, but Dean just continued on.

 

“I can’t believe that you’re holding what happened against me. I acted stupid, I admit that. But come on, Cas. I love you and I’m pretty sure you love me. Get over it, forgive me.”

 

Cas’ mouth fell open. Dean _ loved  _ him?  The boys all sat, enthralled by this development. Then Zach said, “Cas, tell him you love him too.”

 

Cas looked around at all the smiling faces, then back at Dean. “I love you too.”

 

The boys cheered and Dean grabbed him and kissed him. When they broke apart, Gabe said, “Now that’s more like it.”

 


	13. Chapter 13

Dean and Cas sat out back in Cas’ old lawn chairs. They sipped their beers quietly. Then Dean said, ‘I want you to move in with me when Gabe moves out.”

 

Cas turned and looked at him, shocked. “Wait, what? Dean, I can’t move in with you…”

 

Dean cut him off. “You goof, I mean all of you. I have enough bedrooms so that each of the boys can still have their own rooms, and I checked. I’m in the same school district so they won’t have to change schools. You need to put this money pit on the market.”

 

Cas took a long pull on his beer. “Do you know what you’re setting yourself up for? Three boys? Going from living alone to having four people in your house?”

 

Dean smiled at him. “Oh, I think I have a pretty good idea. Nanny, remember? And all I know is that I don’t want to spend much more time not waking up to seeing you beside me.”

 

Cas grinned. “Well, let me talk to the boys.” 

 

Dean went home, much to his and Cas’ reluctance to part. Dean had to work in the morning and they thought it was easier that way. The stood by Dean’s car, kissing. Then Dean got in and roared away.

 

Sighing, Cas went inside to talk to Gabe. He told Gabe about moving in with Dean and Gabe gave his heartfelt approval. “You’ve been alone long enough. Time to start living again.”

 

Cas decided to talk to the boys the next day. He waited until he picked them up after school. In the van on the way home, he told them that he was thinking of them all moving in with Dean and asked them what they thought about the idea.

 

Zach said, “Yes! Yay!” 

 

Adam thought about it for a minute and said he thought he’d like it too.

 

Michael was quieter about it. Cas let him think about it until they got home. Then he went into Michael’s room and asked him about it.

 

“Are you and Dean in love?”

 

Cas smiled at him and said, “Yes, we are.”

 

Michael nodded. “Are you going to get married?”

 

Cas told him they hadn’t actually talked about marriage. Michael said it was legal now, for two guys to get married and Cas agreed that it was.

 

“Well, I think you should get married. But if you want to live with him first, I guess it’s okay with me.”

 

Cas called Dean that very night to tell him they had the boy’s approval. Dean was deliriously happy. They decided to make the move over Christmas break, which was only two weeks away. Gabe would be moving out that week and it seemed the easiest thing to do. 

 

Cas was excited. He made a list of things he needed to get done, and at the top of the list was find a realtor and put his house on the market. He intended to do that the very next morning. He thought about all the packing that a move would entail and sighed, It was going to be a huge job.

 

The next morning he got his house listed with a realtor. He began to think about what they were going to want to take, what could be donated and what would need to just be thrown out. He made lists for each of them. When his phone rang and it was Dean, he answered it quickly.

 

“So, what was the verdict? When you moving in?” 

 

Cas grinned. “It was unanimous and I’m thinking about two and a half weeks, at the start of Christmas vacation.”

 

Dean was overjoyed. “In that case, I need to crash at your place for the next week. Getting some work done at my house.”

 

Cas was surprised. “What work? Your place is great. And are you sure it’ll be done on time?” Dean said it was going to be a surprise, and it sure as hell better be done, he was paying enough for a rush job. Cas told him of course he could stay and Dean said he’d be there about seven.

 

Cas began to go through the stuff in his bedroom. He had three piles, one for packing, one for donation and one pile to throw out. When he came across the box of mementos from his marriage to Amelia, he stopped and opened it. Taking each thing out made him smile, but it also brought tears to his eyes.

 

He sat, turning each thing around in his hands and tried to decide if he wanted to keep the box or not. Finally, he decided to keep it. After all, it was a huge part of his life, and it had led him to Dean. Sighing, he put the things back inside the box and put it with the stuff to be packed.

 

He worked through lunch and until it was time to get the boys from school. On the way home, he told them that they each had to go through their things in the same way: three piles. They swore that they would, and Cas hoped they followed through and didn’t wait until the last minute to get it done.

 

After dinner, each boy went to their room to get started. Cas looked in on each one. Michael was doing the best, but Adam and Zach were struggling. Zach didn’t want to get rid of anything, even if it was broken. Adam wanted to ditch everything. Cas told them to think about things more carefully tomorrow.

 

Dean arrived about twenty after seven. They kissed and Dean asked how everything was going, so Cas gave him the condensed version. Dean laughed at how Zach and Adam were going about their packing, and went to talk to each of them.

 

Bedtime for the boys rolled around, and Cas told each of them goodnight. Then he went and collapsed on the couch with Dean. “This is going to be a huge job. I’m tired already and it hasn’t even gotten started yet.”

 

Dean pulled Cas to him, kissed him and suggested they go to bed. “I’ve got some ideas on how to reduce that stress.” 

 

Cas thought that was a very good idea, and pulled Dean with him to the bedroom.

 


	14. Chapter 14

They quickly took off their clothes and fell into bed. Dean said, “Gotta be quiet… don’t want Gabe beating on the wall again.” Cas giggled. 

 

Dean laid on his back and pulled Cas on top of him. Cas sat up, straddling Dean’s hips. Dean said in a low voice, “I want you to ride me, but we have to be quiet.”

 

They were startled by a bang on the wall.

 

“Be as loud as you want. I got noise-cancelling headphones when I heard you were staying for a week!” 

 

Dean and Cas both laughed at Gabe’s declaration.

 

Dean told Cas to open himself up for Dean’s cock. Cas blushed. Dean laughed and said, “Come on baby, I know you’ve done it before.” When Cas raised up on his knees, Dean said, “No, baby, turn around. I want to watch.” He handed Cas the lube and Cas lubed up his hand.

 

Cas blushed deeper but he turned around and propped himself on one arm, and reached back between his legs. He ran his finger over his hole and moaned quietly.  He slipped one lube-coated finger into himself. Dean sucked in a breath.

 

Cas ran his finger in and out of himself, and then added a second finger. He said, “Ooooohh”.

 

He scissored himself open and then added a third finger. He was moaning and pushing back against his own hand. 

 

Dean growled, “Enough. For fucks sake turn around and ride me.”

 

Cas pulled his fingers out and turned around. He positioned himself above Dean’s cock, grabbed the base and slid onto it.

 

Dean groaned, “Fuck… Cas… you’re so tight... “

 

Cas pulled up and then slid all the way down until he was sitting on Dean. He could feel Dean’s balls under his ass. Dean groaned and grabbed his ass, pulling him up. Cas steadied himself with his hands on Dean’s belly, and moved up and down.

 

Dean helped him with the up part, and then let him fall back down. Cas sped up and leaned forward, pumping himself on Dean’s cock. As he did, his cock slid over Dean’s belly, leaving a trail of precum. Dean grabbed it, and using precum, began to pump Cas’ cock in rhythm with Cas fucking himself.

 

Cas closed his eyes and threw back his head. He gasped out, “Dean… I gonna cum…”

 

Cas came, saying, “Dean… Dean… Dean…” He painted Dean’s belly with his cum and clenched down so tightly on Dean’s cock that Dean had to gasp. He came seconds behind Cas, filling him. Dean grabbed Cas and pulled him all the way down and held him there. Cas put his head on Dean’s chest.

 

When Cas pulled himself off of Dean, he rolled to Dean’s side and lay there panting. 

 

When he could speak, Dean said, “I fucking love you so much.”

 

Cas chuckled and said, “Are you sure you don’t mean ‘I love fucking you so much?”

 

Dean laughed and said, “Well, that too, but I meant what I said.”

 

Cas just smiled. “I love you too, Dean.”

 

They cleaned up and got into bed, cuddling up close. Dean kissed the top of Cas’ head and whispered, “Good night, you sexy thing.”

 

Cas chuckled and said, “Good night, sex monster, I love you too.”

 

They both groaned when the alarm went off. Dean rolled over and grabbed Cas. “Let’s play hooky and stay in bed all day.”

 

Cas laughed. “I can’t play hooky, the boys know we’re here and they’d come looking for us.”

 

Dean groaned. “Killjoy. Fine, I’ll get up.”

 

They got dressed, kissed and went out to meet the day. Gabe was fixing breakfast when they wandered in looking for coffee. 

 

Dean grinned at Gabe. “How’d those headphones work last night?”

 

Gabe laughed and said, “Perfectly, until the end.” Cas blushed. Dean threw his head back and laughed.

 

The boys showed up for breakfast one by one. They smiled and said hello to Dean, who ruffled each of them on their heads as they went by. They sat together and ate, Dean asking the boys about their days. When they were done, Dean went to the front door to go to work. Cas grabbed him and kissed him.

 

“Damn, I hate to go. I’ll be back by six.” He kissed Cas and left.

 

Cas took the boys to school and went back to working on his room. He was pretty well done when it was time to get the boys from school.

 

Cas had another talk with Zach and Adam about getting ready to move, and they went to their rooms. Gabe asked what time Dean would be home, so he could plan dinner.

 

Cas loved the domesticity of it all. He was really looking forward to moving. He was curious as to what Dean was doing in the place, but Dean insisted it was a surprise and Cas knew better than to press him. That would just make him more stubborn than he already was.

 

Dean came home, they ate dinner and then Dean talked to each boy individually about packing. Dean found an old photo of Cas when he was in his hippie days. “You know, you could grow your hair long again, Cas. You looked pretty sexy.” 

 

Cas laughed. “Haven’t you heard the old saying, ‘Old hippies never die, they just cut their hair and get a minivan?’ I’d look terrible with my hair that long at my age.” Dean just chuckled.

 

After they were all in bed, Cas and Dean went to bed too.

 

They had mind-blowing sex every night, and Gabe got good use out of his new headphones. The boys were doing a much better job at packing and Cas moved on to the living room. He worked his way through each room in the house, until just about everything was ready to go. He didn’t actually pack things they needed but all the rest got put in boxes, clearly labeled as to whether they were trash or got donated.

 

The end of the week was here and Dean said the work was done, so he needed to go home. He wanted everything to be ready for when they moved. It was only a week away. Cas hated to see him go, but he knew soon enough they’d be together. They kissed for a long time, but finally, Dean got in his car and headed home.

 

Cas sighed. He hated to see Dean go, even if it was only going to be a week. He went to his bedroom, and was surprised to see his laptop on the bed, with a bag next to it and a note. It was in Dean’s handwriting.

 

_ Hey baby, I took the liberty of adding Skype to your computer. _

_ I want to see you on here at exactly ten. _

_ Look in the bag, You’ll get the idea. _

_ Love you _

 

Cas looked in the bag, and there was the prostate dildo. Laughing, he put it on the bed, grabbed the lube and put it next to the dildo. He shook his head at Dean and his antics.    
  



	15. Chapter 15

A little before ten, Cas stripped. He fired up the laptop and got the Skype running. Then he clicked ‘call’ and Dean answered right away. He was nude as well.

 

“I see you got my note,” Dean laughed. 

 

“Yeah, I did, and I got your toy as well, right here.”

 

“Ummm baby, I want to see you use it. Lay on your back and put a pillow under your ass.”

 

Cas did as he was told, also putting a pillow under his head so he could see the screen. With a slight adjustment, they were ready. Dean watched Cas lube up his hand and push one finger inside himself. Dean was getting harder by the minute and started stroking his cock.

 

When Cas was open enough he got the dildo. He looked at Dean, who was looking intently at the screen. He put it against his hole.

 

“Yeah baby, let me see you… “ Dean’s voice was husky.

 

Cas slid the dildo inside himself. Cas groaned and Dean whispered, “Holy shit.”

 

Dean’s hand increased speed on his shaft.

 

Cas struggled to keep his eyes open, needing to see Dean’s reactions. He pushed the dildo in and out, with it hitting his prostate every time. Cas was moaning and Dean licked his lips in response.

 

Cas was getting close. He groaned out that he was so close… and Dean told him to grab his cock and make himself cum. “Want to see you, baby…”

 

Cas did as he was told, and then he had a mind-blowing orgasm.a He cried out Dean’s name over and over, shooting cum all over himself.

 

He opened his eyes just in time to hear Dean say, “Jesus fuck, Cas…” and he came as well. They both fell back, panting. After a couple of minutes, Cas sat up. Dean was sitting up as well.

 

“Baby we have to Skype every night. I don’t think I’m gonna make it any other way. I want you so bad right now, I can taste it.”

 

Cas smiled at him. “I miss you too, and it’s only the first night.” They cleaned themselves off with towels that they had brought just for that. Then they sat and talked about the move and how it was going. Cas had hired a moving company to come on Saturday morning to move the things they were bringing. Then he had arranged for the donation of everything else, coming on the following Monday.

 

At last they said good night. They told each other they loved one another and signed off. Cas lay in the dark, wishing Dean was next to him.

  
  


True to their word, they Skyped every night. Dean was complaining about how much he wanted to be there, but Cas kept telling him they were so close, and it would make their first night together all the sweeter. Dean sighed but agreed.

  
  


Saturday finally arrived. They were all up early, excited. Cas had to calm Zach down or he thought he might have an aneurysm. They ate breakfast and Gabe washed up the dishes. He had already moved out, but was there to lend a hand.

 

The moving truck arrived and the rest of the morning and part of the afternoon was spent getting it packed. At last, they were ready. Cas called Dean and told him they were on their way.

 

The moving truck pulled up to Dean’s and Dean came out to greet them. The boys jumped out and hugged him tightly. Cas waited until they had said their hellos, then he went to Dean and was grabbed and kissed. 

 

They went inside so that each boy could see his new room and then direct the movers to take the right boxes to the right rooms. When Cas grabbed one of his bedroom boxes, he headed towards the stairs.

 

Dean grabbed his arm. “Not that way, baby.” Cas was confused. Dean took the box and carried it to the study. Except it wasn’t a study anymore. It was a bedroom. 

 

“Surprise!” I had the study and my bedroom switched. And…” He walked to a door,“had them add a bathroom just for us.” Cas walked into the bathroom and just sucked in a huge breath.

 

It was huge and beautiful. There was a claw foot tub big enough for two and a walk-in shower that was big enough for two as well. It had a shelf to sit on. There were side-by-side basins. There were plants everywhere. “My god, Dean… it’s beautiful.”

 

Dean beamed.” I knew you’d love it. And now for the second surprise.” He led Cas back into the bedroom, stood in the middle of the room and shouted at the top of his lungs, “Hey, kids. Come here!” 

 

Cas was shocked and listened for the boys. He waited but they never came. He looked at Dean questioningly.

 

Dean smiled brightly, his green eyes glittering. “It’s completely soundproofed.”

 

Cas laughed and grabbed him. “Oh my god, you thought of everything!” 

 

They kissed for a couple of minutes, but then broke away. “Don’t want to get too worked up. Better get back out there.” Cas giggled and followed Dean back out into the living room.

 

By dinner time the moving van was unpacked and leaving. Dean called for pizza to be delivered. The boys were thrilled. Dean had them go begin to put their stuff away until the pizza arrived. They ate pizza sitting on the living room floor. 

 

It was getting late and the boys were all tired. Dean and Cas said goodnight to each of them in their new bedrooms. They sat up until they were sure everyone was asleep, then Dean pulled Cas to their new bedroom.

 

Dean stripped Cas and Cas let him. Dean ran his hands over every inch of his chest and belly. Then he led him to the bed. Cas laid down on it and watched Dean strip. 

 

When he was naked, he crawled over Cas and began to kiss him with passion and love. He ran his tongue along Cas’ bottom lip and Cas opened for him. Dean ran his tongue over Cas’ and they both moaned.

 

Dean kissed down Cas’ throat and to his nipples. He lightly bit them and sucked on each one, loving the sounds Cas made. Then he kissed and licked down Cas’ belly. Cas was hard and leaking precum, so Dean licked across the tip, tasting it. Cas groaned.

 

Then Dean pulled Cas’ legs apart and laid between them. He licked and sucked each of Cas’ balls and then licked under them. Cas was groaning loudly. Dean pushed Cas legs up and Cas lifted them. Dean licked once over his hole, and then sat back on his heels.

 

“Give me the lube.” Cas got it and handed it to Dean. “I just want inside you, baby. I need you so much, to feel you on my cock…” He lubed up his fingers and shoved one into Cas. Cas moaned at the feeling. 

 

“God, Dean, I want you so bad…”

 

Dean almost frantically worked Cas open. 

 


	16. Chapter 16

 

Dean lubed up his cock, lined up and slid into Cas. Cas wrapped his legs around Dean’s hips and locked his ankles. Dean slid in as far as possible and just groaned.

 

He leaned up and kissed Cas. “I love you so fucking much. Inside you… it just feels like home to me.”

 

Cas smiled and pulled Dean down into another passionate kiss. He whispered in Dean’s ear, “I love you that much too; Now move or I’m going to lose my shit.”

 

Dean laughed, sat back and pulled his cock almost all the way out of Cas, then shoved back in. “You mean like this?”

 

Cas moaned and grabbed Dean’s arms. He met each thrust with one of his own. 

 

“God Cas, you feel so good…” 

 

Cas said, “Harder, please, Dean… fuck me harder…”

 

Dean increased the thrusts, slamming into Cas every time. Cas moaned, “Yes, just like that…”

 

They were both lost in the connection, where they came together as one. Dean pulled Cas’ legs up higher and leaned forward, raising Cas’ ass off the bed and not only making it so he could go deeper, but now he was hitting Cas’ prostate with every thrust.

 

Cas cried out. He didn’t have to hold back any longer, he could be as loud as he wanted, and he wanted… He dug his fingers into Dean’s back. 

 

They both wanted it to last longer, but being apart for a week made that impossible. Cas felt his balls tighten and the heat spreading out. “Dean, I’m… I’m coming…”

 

Dean looked between them to see Cas spurting cum on both of them, and felt Cas clench down on his cock. He groaned and whispered, “I am too…” He filled Cas with his hot cum.

 

Dean put his head on Cas’ shoulder and pumped through his orgasm. He lightly bit Cas, and then it was done. He left his cock inside Cas until it was soft and slipped out, then he lay beside Cas. gasping for breath.

 

“Fuck, I needed that. I needed you. Let’s never ever spend a week like that again.” Dean looked at Cas.

 

Cas smiled. “I agree. It was a long-ass week and I’m glad it’s over.”

 

They cuddled and talked about the move. Cas had to go back to the house tomorrow to meet the truck that was taking their donated things. Dean sighed, saying he’d watch the boys so Cas didn’t have to take them along. 

 

“So how long do you think you’ll be gone?”

 

Cas thought about it. “I would think it’ll take at least three hours, maybe more.”

 

Dean kissed him. “Okay, baby, I’ve got an idea of what me and the boys can do while you’re gone.” Seeing Cas’ face, he added, “It’s a surprise.”

 

Cas chuckled. “Another surprise, huh… You’re full of them.”

 

Dean laughed and said, “That I am, baby, that I am.”

 

They slept spooning, with Dean as the big spoon of course.

  
  


The next morning, after breakfast, Cas got ready to go back to the house. Dean sat on the bed, watching him. Cas turned to him and said, “I’m going to miss you.”

 

Dean just smiled and said, “I’m gonna miss you too, but we’ll be busy with the surprise.” Cas stuck his tongue out at him. Dean grinned. 

 

“Watch where you stick that thing, I might make you use it.”

 

When Cas drove off, Dean called the boys to the living room. “Get dressed, we’re going Christmas shopping.” There was a chorus of ‘Yays’ and they ran off. 

 

When Dean had everyone in the car, he said, We’re going to shop for Cas first, then you can each buy your brothers a present.” He drove to the mall and they all tumbled out. Walking around, the boys each found a present they wanted to get for Cas. 

 

Michael asked Dean, “What are you going to get Cas?” 

 

Dean admitted he didn’t know yet. Michael looked at him and asked, “Do you love Cas?’

 

Dean stopped walking and knelt down. He looked Michael in the eyes and answered, “More than anything.”

 

Michael asked, “Why don’t you ask him to marry you then?’

 

Dean looked thoughtful. 

 

They got their shopping done, and were back in the car. Dean said, “And now, we need a tree!”

 

They drove to the tree lot and walked around. They finally decided on a huge douglas fir. Dean tied it to the roof of his car and they headed home. When they got there, Michael helped Dean drag the tree in the house. Dean went and got the tree stand and they stood it up in a corner of the room.

 

Dean got out his box of decorations, and found the lights. He wrapped the lights around the tree and plugged them in. The boys all made ‘ahh’ sounds. Dean told them that they would decorate it when Cas got home.

 

Dean fixed them lunch, then went to the living room to call Cas. When Cas answered, Dean asked how it was going.

 

“It’s going.’ Cas sighed. We’re almost done now. I should be home in an hour.”

 

Dean told him he loved him and hung up. 

 

When Cas got home, he gasped at the size of the tree. “It’s beautiful, Dean!” Dean grinned and said it would look really awesome once it had ornaments on it. Cas listened to the boys tell him all about their shopping expedition, and Cas just smiled at Dean.

 

“I need to shop too, I haven’t gotten anything done with the moving.” 

 

Dean told him that he had shopping to do, too, and they could do it together tomorrow. When Cas asked who would look after the kids, Dean smiled and said he had that covered.

 

Cas got his box of Christmas ornaments out. It was filled with ornaments that the boys had made over the years, and a few that had special meaning to Amelia. Cas toyed with the idea of not putting them on the tree. Dean noticed him fingering them.

 

“Put them on too, Cas. It was a big part of your life, and the boys need to see them.”

 

Cas mouthed, ‘I love you,’ and put them on the tree. The boys ended up putting the majority of the ornament in the front, but Cas was used to that. He’d rearranged them after the boys went to bed.

 

When the boys were asleep, Dean and Cas sat together, just looking at the tree. It was beautiful. They sipped hot chocolate and cuddled. Then Dean stood up and pulled Cas to his feet. 

 

“Let’s go make more memories in the bedroom.”

 


	17. Chapter 17

After breakfast the next morning, there was a knock on the door. Grinning, Dean went and answered it, letting in a perky redhead. She just smiled at them all with a “Hey, bitches!” The boys all giggled.

 

“This is Charlie Bradbury. She works with me, and she is gonna watch the boys while we go shopping.” Dean grinned at Cas. 

 

Charlie just ran up and hugged Cas. “We’re going to be best friends, I just know it!” Cas grinned at her, a little taken aback. Dean introduced her to each of the boys, and when Cas and Dean walked out the door, Dean said over his shoulder, “Have fun. Be good, boys!”

 

Dean and Cas got in Dean’s car and Dean drove to the mall. While they were driving, Cas asked Dean about Charlie.

 

“She’s awesome. She’s like the little sister I never wanted. But she’s great with kids, and one of our best nannies.”

 

Cas chuckled.

 

At the mall, Cas and Dean shopped for gifts for the boys. They had such a load of stuff, Dean had to take them to the car and put them in the trunk. Then Cas sat Dean down on a bench and told him to stay there, he had something to do. Dean just grinned and stayed put. Cas was back in a short time with two bags. 

 

Dean grinned and did his best impression of Brad Pitt in Se7en, “What’s in the bags?” Cas laughed and told him he’d have to wait until Christmas to find out. They headed back to the car hand in hand.

 

Dean took Cas out for lunch before they headed home. He went to his favorite diner, and they got a booth. When the waitress came to take their orders, Dean said, “Two of your house specials and two drafts,” The waitress nodded and walked away.

 

When Cas asked what the house special was, Dean grinned and said, “The best burger you’ve ever eaten.” 

 

When the food arrived, Cas had to agree. He moaned with every bite, and finally Dean leaned over and whispered in his ear, “If you keep that up, I’ll have to drag you in the bathroom and have my way with you,” Cas blushed slightly and grinned.

 

They got home and unloaded the bags, and walked inside. Charlie was on the couch with the boys sitting on the floor at her feet. She was reading them The Hobbit. Cas was amazed. They were quiet and attentive. Dean winked at him and took the bags into their bedroom. When Cas followed him in, he grinned. “Told you she was fantastic.”

 

When Charlie stood up to leave, the boys had a fit. “We want to know what happens next!” Charlie smiled at them and said, “Cas and Dean will read you the rest.” The boys looked at them for confirmation. Cas and Dean grinned and said they would.

 

Dean walked Charlie to the door, thanking her. She said she really enjoyed it, so Dean asked her if she would mind watching them Saturday night so he could take Cas out on a date. She agreed.

 

Dean walked back in and grabbed Cas. “I’m taking you on a date on Saturday, baby.”

 

Cas smiled. “Our first date!”

 

Dean frowned. How had he never taken Cas out before? He felt like he really needed to make it special since it would be their first. He chewed his bottom lip.

 

The rest of the day was spent wrapping presents, eating dinner and then Dean and Cas reading from The Hobbit to the boys. They were about half way through the book when it was bedtime. The boys wanted more, but Cas told them they’d read more tomorrow night. 

 

After the boys went to bed, Dean and Cas sat on the back deck, looking at the stars. Dean sighed. When Cas asked about it, he said, “I didn’t realize we’d never been on a date. I feel like I neglected a big part of the ‘getting to know you’ part and just grabbed you and drug you into this relationship.”

 

Cas laughed hard. “Dean, you didn’t drag me anywhere, I came willingly. And no date would have changed the way I feel about you. Relax.”

 

Dean shrugged. He still felt sort of guilty. Cas only chuckled. “Well you did take me to that gay bar twice.”

 

Dean shivered. “I can’t believe I did that. I think I would have decked any man who looked at you cross-eyed. And if you’d seen anyone you were attracted to? I can’t imagine…”

 

Cas smiled at him. “I only had eyes for you.”

 

Dean leaned over and kissed him. “Let’s go to bed.”

  
  


The rest of the week was spent doing domestic things. They finished reading The Hobbit and started on Lord Of The Rings. Dean had taken a two week vacation so they could get settled in, and he and Cas were making the most of it. 

 

The presents were wrapped and under the tree. It was still a week until Christmas but under the tree was bursting with presents. The boys were excited. Everything was wonderful. Dean and Cas had done grocery shopping for Christmas dinner and everything was pretty well set.

 

Saturday came, and Cas was excited about their date. Dean refused to tell him anything, as usual. Dean loved surprises, that was for sure. The only thing Dean would say was to dress nicely but no suit. Cas put on a pair of slacks and picked out a button-up blue shirt that sort of matched his eyes. He chose a tie that matched his shirt, hoping it was alright. 

 

When Dean saw him, he smiled and gave a wolf whistle. He was wearing slacks and a green button shirt with no tie. When Cas acted like he’d take his tie off, Dean said in a low voice, “No, leave it on.”

 

Charlie was right on time, and Dean put his hand on the small of Cas’ back to guide him to the car. They got in and Dean drove to downtown. He stopped in front of a very expensive hotel, got out and handed the keys to a guy in a parking attendant’s vest. Then he walked around and opened the door for Cas. Cas got out, followed him inside and watched Dean go to the front desk and get a key. Completely confused, Cas followed Dean to the elevators.

 


	18. Chapter 18

Dean got in the elevator with Cas following. He pushed the five button. Cas started to ask what they were doing but Dean cut him off with a kiss. 

 

“It’ll all be clear enough soon, baby. Trust me.”

 

Cas shut up and when the elevator doors opened on the fifth floor, he followed Dean down the hall to a room. Dean used the key card to open the door and stood back. Cas walked in, but it was too dark to see anything.

 

Dean hit the light switch and Cas gasped. The suite of rooms were beautiful. There was a huge couch and a dining room table. There were sliding glass doors leading to a balcony. But what grabbed Cas’ attention was the bedroom. There were double doors, open, and beyond them was the biggest bed Cas had ever seen. It was covered with rose petals.

 

“Like it?” Dean grinned at him.

 

“Uh, yeah, I love it! But we only have a few hours, right?”

 

Dean grinned bigger. “That’s part of the surprise. Charlie is staying the night with the boys. We don’t have to go home until tomorrow.”

 

Cas turned and kissed Dean. “It’s wonderful. But do you do this for all your first dates?”

 

Dean looked into Cas’ eyes and said quietly. “I figured we are so beyond a first date, This is the least I could do for the man I love.”

 

Dean walked to the phone, picked up the receiver and punched a button. “This is room five-nineteen. Yes, we’re ready.”

 

He pulled Cas to the couch and they sat, kissing. After a few minutes, there was a knock on the door. Dean got up and answered it, and a waiter pushed in a cart. He walked to the table and began to set things up. There were two plates, silverware and linen napkins. Champagne flutes were added. There was a bucket of iced champagne, and another one with ice and a bowl of strawberries. Dean thanked the man and tipped him as he left.

 

Cas walked to the table and sat down. He lifted the cover from his plate, and saw a filet mignon, a baked potato swimming in butter and asparagus tips. Dean popped the top from the champagne and poured some in each of their glasses, then sat down himself.

 

“Dean, this is amazing! I can’t believe you arranged all this.”

 

Dean smiled at him and said, “It was the least I could do for you, baby.”

 

The meal was wonderful, and very filling. When it was done, they sat on the couch together, kissing and sipping champagne. Then Dean took Cas’ glass and sat it on the coffee table next to his, and pulled Cas up. They embraced, and Dean led Cas to the bedroom.

 

When they got inside, Dean turned Cas towards him and began to loosen his tie. “The only thing I could think when I saw you in the tie, was using it to tie you up and have my way with you.” Dean’s eyes were dark with lust.

 

Cas smiled at him. “Mr.  _ Win _ chester! Whatever shall I do?” 

 

“Lie back and take it.” He pulled the tie over Cas’ head and proceeded to take his clothes off him. When he was nude, Dean led him to the bed and made him lie down on his back. Dean wrapped the tie around Cas’ wrists and then tied them to the headboard. 

 

He stood over Cas and slowly disrobed. He really took his time, with Cas watching everything. When he was finally naked, he crawled over Cas and pulled him down, stretching his arms above him. Cas was getting really turned on by this aggressive Dean.

 

Dean kissed Cas and forced his tongue into Cas’ mouth. Cas kissed him back as passionately as he could. Then Dean lightly bit Cas’ bottom lip, and moved on to kissing his jaw and down his throat. Cas was already short of breath and Dean had only gotten started.

 

Dean licked across Cas’ collarbone and then took a nipple in his mouth. He bit it lightly and sucked until it was hard. He did the same to Cas’ other nipple. Cas was moaning now, and pulling on the tie. He wanted to put his hands on Dean so badly, but he couldn’t.

 

Dean licked and sucked his way to Cas’ hard cock. He smiled up at Cas and then swallowed it down to the root. Cas gasped and bucked his hips, but Dean put his hands on them and held Cas down. He sucked up and down the length of Cas’ cock, until finally he popped his mouth off and said, “Don’t want you to cum yet, baby.”

 

Cas groaned. Dean licked under Cas’ cock and over his balls. Then he used a hand to lift the balls and lick under them. Cas was moaning so loudly he was nervous they’d get a noise complaint but he couldn’t help himself.

 

Then Dean pushed up on Cas’ legs and Cas bent his knees and lifted his legs up by his head. Dean  groaned, and then licked over Cas’ hole. Cas gapsed. Dean lifted his head and smiled at Cas. “I could eat your ass out all night long.”

 

Cas gasped out, “Please, don’t! I need you inside me…”

 

Dean mumbled, “All in good time” and went back to licking.

 

Cas was pulling on the tie and moaning. Dean shoved his tongue in and out of Cas’ hole until Cas started begging. “Dean… Dean please… I can’t take any more. Please fuck me…”

 

Dean pulled his face away. “Okay baby, if you insist…” He reached for lube that was on the bedside table and lubed up his hand. He ran his fingers through it and shoved one into Cas. Cas gasped and pushed back on it as much as he could. One finger became two, and then three. Finally, Dean pulled them out and lined up.

 

He pulled Cas’ legs onto his shoulders and pushed in. Cas just groaned out, “Oh thank god…”

  
Dean slid in all the way and just held there, waiting for a signal from Cas that he was ready. Cas pushed against him and that was all Dean needed. He pulled back and shoved back in.

 

Cas bucked against him and dug his heels into Dean’s shoulders to get him closer. Dean established a hard rhythm, and Cas just mumbled, “So good… Fuck it’s so good..”

 

Dean kissed Cas fiercely. Cas kissed back just as hard. He was really only cognizant of Dean’s cock in his hole, where they came together. There wasn’t another thing in the world but Dean fucking him. 

 

Dean moaned that he was close, and told Cas to cum. “Cum for me baby, just on my cock. Please…”

 

Cas felt his balls tighten and the heat spread and he did just that. His cum coated both of them, and his hold clenched tight. Dean rammed into him and came as well.

 

Dean pulled out slowly and reached to untie Cas’ wrists. Then he laid down next to Cas, trying to get his breath steady.

 

  
“My god I love you so much, Cas Novak.”

 


	19. Chapter 19

 

They slept well, woke up and had a nice breakfast and went home. When they got there, Charlie was playing a board game with the boys. When they saw Cas and Dean walk in, they all said hi and went back to the game.

 

Charlie said she conceded to Michael and got up, walking over to them. “Have a good time, boys?”

 

Dean and Cas both nodded, smiling. 

 

Charlie left, saying “Smell you later, bitches!”

  
  


The week passed and finally it was Christmas eve. In mid-afternoon, it started to snow. They all went out on the back deck to watch it. Dean and Cas held hands while the boys cheered.

 

That evening, they all sat around the tree drinking eggnog and singing carols. They sounded awful and Cas and Dean ended up laughing too hard to sing anymore. The sent the boys off to bed, then cuddled up on the couch watching the fire in the fireplace. 

 

When the clock chimed midnight, Dean got up and walked to the tree. He reached around the back of the presents, and got out a small box.

 

He walked back to Cas, and got down on one knee. Cas was very confused.

 

“Cas, you are my life. I love you more than I ever thought it was possible to love someone, and I can’t imagine my life without you and the boys in it.”

 

He opened the box, revealing a silver band. “Will you marry me?’

 

Cas thought he was going to pass out, but he took a few deep breaths. “Oh my god, Dean. Yes, Yes, I’ll marry you!” He kissed Dean and pulled him back onto the couch. “I love you that much too, Dean.”

  
  


oo000oo

  
  


Dean and Cas sat in the audience, waiting for Zach’s name to be called. He was graduating from high school. Michael was working as an architect in Seattle these days, and Adam was a senior at Kansas State, studying engineering. Zach was all set to go to the University of Arizona in the fall. He still hadn’t picked a major.

 

At last, they heard the announcement: “Zachary Winchester” and they stood up, cheering and clapping. When they say down again, Cas told Dean he always loved that Dean adopted the boys and that they had his last name.

 

“Well, you’re all my family, baby. And now, it’s just gonna be you and me in that big old house.”

 

Cas sighed. “I know. But I think we’ll do fine, after all, we still have each other.”

 

They kissed, and stood up to go find Zach, hand in hand.

  
  


**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [Art for Old Hippies Never Die](https://archiveofourown.org/works/12459726) by [Moonlite_Knight](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Moonlite_Knight/pseuds/Moonlite_Knight)




End file.
